1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a service, and more particularly to a service providing system directed to a software model or system in which the VoIP (Voice over Internet protocol) server environment by the SIP (Session Initiation Protocol), a typical protocol implementing the VoIP, is cooperative with the Web-AP server environment providing an application, or application software, (AP) on the Web (World Wide Web) environment to provide a VoIP-Web cooperation type of application.
In addition, the present invention also relates to a method of providing a service, and more particularly to a method of providing a service for monitoring communication, as a specific service, which manages the log of VoIP communication, booted from the Web browser, in association with the state of accomplishment of the objective of communication, to support the execution of the communication and the accomplishment of the objective.
2. Description of the Background Art
Up to now in general, business organizations construct principal information systems, such as an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, merely implementing individual, routinized tasks in the business organizations to manage the work flows and progressive schedules, as taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-141315. Among the routinized tasks in business organizations, there are basic tasks, such as accounting or inventory management, for improving the business efficiency. These systems were constructed as information-based systems, and existed in business organizations as systems separate from the telephone-based systems.
The aforementioned systems suffered from the problems that the business organizations had to construct large-scale systems from one task to another, and also that tasks and progressive schedules could not be managed for tasks difficult to routinize, such as a variety of minute business items or emergent tasks. In addition, with the conventional information-based systems, such as Web-based systems, it was possible for the managing personnel, in charge of respective operations, to simply confirm the progress of the operating states to confirm the state of the operations (such as completed or pending) at predetermined distant milestones, whereas it was not possible for the personnel to manage the detailed progressing states between the milestones.
Moreover, since the information-based systems were thus independent of the communication-based systems, there was also such a problem that information has not effectively been utilized between the information-based systems and the communication-based systems, such that, e.g. the call history of a communication-based system was not utilized in a information-based system, or the information obtained from an information-based system was not used in a communication-based system.